1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, an information distribution system, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data exchange using ad hoc communication, in which nodes directly communicate with each other, is currently drawing attention. In particular, the data exchange using ad hoc communication between mobile game terminals is widespread (for example, JP-A-2008-219872). As an example of utilization of the data exchange using ad hoc communication, there is given an information distribution system in the places limited to the real world. The information distribution system causes information to be distributed by ad hoc communication from an information distribution device installed at a specific place. A user can obtain the information only by visiting the place at which an information distribution terminal is installed. For this reason, the value of the distributed information can be enhanced.
For example, in an information distribution system shown in FIG. 23, an information distribution device 800 can distribute distribution information 9000 to a node 900A, a node 900B, and a node 900D, which are located in a distribution area 80. However, it is difficult for the information distribution device 800 to distribute the distribution information 9000 to a node 900C and a 900E, which are located outside the distribution area 80.
In general, the range in which the communication can be performed using the ad hoc communication is about several meters to several tens of meters in radius, as is called a PAN (Personal Area Network) or a LAN (Local Area Network). Accordingly, in order to expand the area of information distribution limited to the places of the real world, all that could be done was to increase the number of the information distribution devices 800 (FIG. 24).
On the other hand, as another example of utilization of the data exchange using ad hoc communication, there is given a method of automatically performing data exchange (hereinafter, referred to as “pass-by communication”) in a short period of time at the time of a user and an unspecified user passing each other in the real world. In the pass-by communication, by setting a communication terminal in an operation mode for pass-by communication by the user, the user can exchange data with an unspecified number of users without explicitly performing any operation. According to the pass-by communication, a position of information moves as the user moves with a node. Then, the node transmits the information from the position after the movement to another node. For this reason, it is possible to substantially expand the area in which the information can be distributed.